Oh what a day
by Vae
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and everything is going well until a certain hanyou shows up.
1. Breakfast in Bed

Inuyasha Fanfic attempt #1 Title:  
  
"Happy Birthday!" she shouts stepping into my room. I groan into my pillow. What time is it? I slowly open my eyes. Red flashing numbers tell me its only 7:30 am.  
  
" Mama!" I whine. " Its early. Let me sleep."  
  
She all but skips over to the blinds, ignoring my pleas, flinging the curtains back with a force. The limited rays of the sun hit me full force, causing me to squint. I pull the covers over my head fiercely. Now.. I'm getting mad.  
  
" Happy Birthday dear" I hear her say. I feel the end of the bed sink a little and know she is sitting down. She wont leave now, I thought, as I slowly pull the covers back to squint in her direction. She smiles at me, holding up a tray. I sniff...is that...oden?  
  
She's beaming now.  
  
" Mama...is that oden?" she nods her head. " For breakfast!?!" I make a grab for the bowl, but she shakes her head, setting the entire tray down in front of me. My eyes sparkle. There is oden, of course, a plate full of my favourite dango, another plate of sushi, I notice there is a hefty pile of wasabi on the side. I smile.  
  
After finishing my delicious breakfast I make my way into my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I step in and enjoy the hot water running down my skin. I rarely get to enjoy a shower. Usually I come home, re-stuff my bag with instant ramen and head off again. I begin to wash my hair when the phone rings. I hear my mother answer and for once, no lame disease. I'm home.  
  
It was really nice of Inuyasha to let me come back to my time for three days. It's too bad the third day happened to be my birthday. I sigh as I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I'm sure Inuyasha will be around today, trying to drag me back to... " ARGH!"  
  
"What the hell!" The hanyou roars, flattening his ears to his skull. He gives me a dry look. " Stop your screaming!" I stare in horror at the hanyou, perched on my window sill. He's staring at my face, but slowly, ever so slowly, his gaze travels down...down... " HENTAI!" I screech, throwing the nearest possible thing at him. It just happens to be my trash bin. It knocks him in the side of the head.  
  
How he manages to dodge rapid youkai attacks and still get hit by my trash bin is beyond comprehension. Right now, I don't have time to ponder about this. I have a seething hanyou on my hands.  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch!" He yells, leaping down in front of me. He's glaring daggers at me, and I glare back. " For looking at me you hentai, I'm in a towel!" He quickly does a once over again. Oh, that hanyou's going to get it.  
  
" SIT!"  
  
I step over the hanyou, indented in my carpet to grab the clothes I had set on my dresser. He mumbles something into the carpet. I don't think I want to know what exactly he just called me. I step over him again, but this time, he grabs my ankle and I come down...right on top of him.  
  
Oh what a day. 


	2. Tears on a Birthday

AN: OMG! Got 2 reviews in ONE day! I'm so happy. I know that doesn't sound like a lot but... 2! I expected this to be a flopper. Thanks for making me feel so special! And pretty much all of you asked if I was continuing. Sorry, yes I am. I suppose I didn't make that clear! I don't know how long this fic will be, but there will be numeral chapters. But enough babble... actually, this is just a little babble, but anyway! On with the FIC!  
  
Chapter two: Tears on a Birthday.  
INUYASHA'S POV  
  
I grunt as the added weight of the wench flattens me into the carpet. At least it's soft, I think. I hear another grunt, but somehow, Kagome's grunts are a much more attractive sound then mine.  
  
" Smooth move" I hear her mumble into my back.  
  
" Feh!" Is my ingenious reply. I probably didn't think this through though. I grin. I remember times when Kagome doesn't think her sits though and I end up squished against that warm ...soft ...toned body of hers... Oh my god! What am I thinking? My face must have registered an emotion of discomfort, because I feel the weight being lifted. I hope I'm not blushing, I think as I stand, brushing imaginary dust off of my Haori. I notice as I turn my gaze to Kagome, that her towel has practically come loose. I divert my eyes to her wall, not wanting to dent her floor even more.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She questions, fixing the towel. Inwardly.  
  
" I'm here to bring you back." I say uncomfortably. She is so intoxicating. She usually covers herself with different scents. Her clothes smelling like her brother, her mother and crazy grandfather. Her body is covered in something that smells like vanilla. And I've noticed that near her under arms it smells like a thing she brought for Shippou called ' Baby powder'. All in all, she smells nice all the time, but I notice that when a heavy rain falls, or she comes back from the hot springs, her scent is natural and so sweet, so innocent that I just want to taste her. Right now, her scent is like that. And I can feel my cheeks going red.  
  
" I'm not ready Inuyasha!" She says, flopping down on her bed. I clear my throat and sit cross-legged on the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm here so hurry it up wench" I say " I'm not waiting around for you all day." I smile to myself, closing my eyes. And that's when I hear it... the ever so slight, ever so quiet sniffle. I crack a golden eye open and stare in horror at the small, round, salty tear that slides along the pale skin of her cheek. I swallow loudly. " Kagome...Kagome, please don't cry." I can't stand it when she cries. Especially when I'm the one who makes her cry...and I usually am.  
  
" I...I'm sorry." She sniffled again, wiping tears from her eyes. I got up reluctantly and made the slow journey to the bed. I sat down beside her looking thoughtful.  
  
" Kagome..." I say in a voice just above a whisper. She had stopped crying and it was like a weight had been lifted from it. Tears still clung to her jet-black lashes and her cloudy grey eyes blinked innocently at me. I grinned. " Why are you so sensitive today wench?" I ask in a soft tone. Soft. A side I barely show yet with this girl, it always seems to flourish. She is my sun and she makes this side of me bloom.  
  
She sniffles a little, smiling. My heart skips a beat when she smiles and I know she is feeling better. Thanks to whatever gods exists that she is feeling better.  
  
" I'm sorry Inuyasha...it's just that today is special." She replies, fiddling with her thumbs. I tilt my head and she smiles wider.  
  
" How is it any different than yesterday...or tomorrow?" I ask, clearly confused. What is this girl talking about? It is not even a good day. An hour ago, the weather changed for the worse. It was now a muggy grey outside, and I could smell the rain coming on.  
  
" Because Inuyasha... Today is my Birthday."  
  
AN: Sorry if this is short guys. I'm super tired. I went to lay down for like, 15 minutes and thought of a really good Fic.. now If I could simply remember it.. DAMN! Well I must think. Enjoy! 


	3. Cake and Laundry

AN: 14 reviews! 14! I don't know what to say! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this fic. Were just going to recap here and then on with the fic. Oh! And I forgot to do this for the first two chapter but :  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED MATERIALS. SO DON'T SUE!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Recap:  
  
" How is it any different than yesterday...or tomorrow?" I ask, clearly confused. What is this girl talking about? It is not even a good day. An hour ago, the weather changed for the worse. It was now a muggy grey outside, and I could smell the rain coming on."  
  
"Because Inuyasha... Today is my Birthday."  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome. Her birthday he thought. Is this something special to her ? Instead of expressing his confusion, what came out was " Yeah, so what?"  
  
Kagome stared at him, tears threatening to fall again. Inuyasha inwardly sighed. I suppose that was the wrong thing to say. He stared into her cloudy grey eyes as outside, rain began to fall. It made small sounds on the window pane.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. " Listen wench" he began " I never meant to hurt your feelings or nothin'." He glanced out the window, his ears swivelling to the sound. " I dunno what this Birthday thing of yours is..." But he never got to finish. Kagome had rudely interrupted, as Inuyasha noted.  
  
" Wait... what? You don't know what a birthday is?" She questioned, starring back into his amber orbs. He shook his head slightly, clearly confused over the fuss she was making. He didn't know a lot of things about her time! Like that thing in the kitchen called an oh-van or the wah-sinm-a-shine. Why would this matter? She would just explain it to him, like always.  
  
"What's the big deal?" he voiced his thoughts. " This isn't the first thing..." But again he didn't get to finish, because Kagome interrupted again.  
  
" This isn't like a machine, Inuyasha. It's a day. You remember, like Halloween." Kagome shuddered. She remembered all to well her last Halloween with Inuyasha.  
  
" Feh!" Inuyasha replied. " Another one of your damn holly-days. It's just another excuse for you to get stuff. Right!?!" He sounded a little aggravated. Kagome swallowed loudly.  
  
" Yes.. I do get presents today." Inuyasha 'fehed' once more, sitting back on the ground and closing his eyes. " Hurry up wench, I came ta get yah, so lets leave already." Kagome nodded, knowing she couldn't win.  
  
' But I'll spend as much time as I can here' She thought as she stood. Noticeably, still in her towel. Inuyasha seemed to notice this, peeking one eye open as she bent over to collect her clothes. Was it getting hot in here? He tugged on the collar of his haori.  
  
" I'm going downstairs" he stated, standing and heading down the hall. Kagome sighed and closed the door after him. It made a dull clunk as it shut.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Inuyasha is devouring all kinds of food. Fruits of some kind and some instant ramen that Kagome's mother had placed on the table. She sat across from Inuyasha, feeding him food every time he finished his previous dish.  
  
"You sure eat a lot Inuyasha" She said, setting down his fifth bowl of ramen. He nodded and shoved the food into his mouth.  
  
"We don't get a lot to eat when were travelling. Only Kagome's ninja snacks and a few odd things I catch." He slurps up the rest of the noodles. Kagome's mother stood and stretched.  
  
"If you've had enough Inuyasha, I think I'll go and see how to wash is doing" And with that, she left into the adjoining room. Inuyasha's stomach growled as he looked around for anything else he could eat. His eyes fell upon a nicely decorated cake, sitting in the middle of the counter. How had he missed this before! He grabbed the entire thing, setting it down in front of him. He sat back down in the chair, eyeing the cake. He dipped one finger in the icing and licked it off. It was very sweet and very good. So Inuyasha kept eating, until the very last piece when Kagome's mother came into the room and screeched.  
  
" Inuyasha! You didn't eat Kagome's birthday cake did you?" She asked, knowing full well what he had done.  
  
"Feh! There's that word again. Birthday." He shrugged, pushing the plate aside.  
  
" Inuyasha, birthdays are very important here. It shows how much you care. Giving them gifts, showing them your glad they're alive." Inuyasha gulped. Showing people you were glad they were alive huh. Well, he sure was glad Kagome was living.  
  
" What's with the cake though?" He asked.  
  
" It's more like a tradition. People get birthday cakes, it's just how things are" She smiled at him over the basket she carried. " I'll get Souta to look it up on the computer for you."  
  
"Well, what happens now that I've eaten the cake?" He blushed.  
  
" A birthday just isn't a birthday without cake Inuyasha... It was Kagome's favourite too..."  
  
"I'll make her one." He stated. Kagome's mother smiled. " Could you.. would you show me how?" He asked, blushing more. Kagome's mother nodded.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. We will simply have to loose Kagome for a while..."  
  
" LOOSE her?" He sniffed the air. " She's right upstairs!" He glared at the woman, who was laughing excitedly.  
  
"Yes, but we can't have her knowing about this surprise...We have to get her out of the house for a while."  
  
"Say no more." He said, pushing back his chair and dashing upstairs. Kagome's mother went about folding the laundry, laughing to herself.  
  
"What an adorable couple!" She said to herself.  
  
Back upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha screeched to a halt in Kagome's room. Lucky for him, she had just pulled her top over her head. She glared at him, picking up her large backpack.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, I'm ready." She said as he took the bag from her shoulder. ' Show her your glad she's alive'. He kept repeating in his head. They walked together down the stairs, Kagome a little uneasy with his mellow mood. She said goodbye to her mother and as she walked out the door, she could have sworn she saw her wink at Inuyasha.  
  
They headed to the well house and jumped in, one after the other, emerging 500 years in the past. It was gloomy here too, as the rain created large mud puddles in the path to the village. The entered Kaede's hut, almost completely soaked. Almost at once, a small kitsune threw himself at Kagome, damn near knocking her down. But she simply giggled and hugged the kitsune back.  
  
" Kagome!!!! Your back!" He squealed into her chest.  
  
"Welcome Back Kagome" Miroku greeted her.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, we're all glad to see you!" Came Sango's soft voice from the corner. Kagome beamed. This was turning out to be a great birthday after all. Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
" I think I'll go get some more fire wood. It'll be cold tonight." And began to make his way outside when Sango piped up.  
  
"I'll help you Inuyasha." And began to stand.  
  
" NO!" He shouted, pushing her back down, which earned 4 very confused looks in his direction. " Feh. It's raining out. We can't have you stupid humans catching cold. I'll be back soon, just.. keep yourselves warm." And with that, the hanyou disappeared out the door and into the storm.  
  
AN: Sorry I didn't update on the 19th guys. I had some guy trouble and didn't feel quite in the mood to finish this. But it's raining out so it's all good. Don't forget to R & R! Love you guys! Ja ne! 


End file.
